


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by TheaterGeek27



Category: Glee, Glee RPF, Love - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterGeek27/pseuds/TheaterGeek27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee Cast makes a girl with Cerebral Palsy dreams come true, and Darren Criss soon becomes a huge part of her heart. Darren/OC, All glee cast. Sorry I suck at summaries! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my first story so bare with me. I’m eligible for a wish from the Make A Wish foundation and this story is what my brain came up with as what it hopes will happen if I get to meet the Glee cast (even though I highly doubt some events will happen it’s nice to dream isn’t it?) I’m gunna stop rambling now read and review guys it would mean the world to me. Oh and by the way, I changed my age here for the sake of the story. I’m 20 in the story but 16 almost 17 in real life =)

Currently I am sitting on the couch curled up next to the one and only Darren Criss with my wheelchair parked in the corner. We were watching TV. I rest my head on his chest. Darren runs his fingers through my hair and whispers “I love you Emma” I looked up at him and smiled saying “I love you too Darren” Darren leans down and kisses me softly. You’re probably thinking “How the hell did she meet Darren Criss let alone date him?” right? Well let’s rewind to a few months a go when I met the Glee Cast shall we?

xxx 

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that me, Emma Williams was in front of Paramount Studios waiting to be taken onto the Glee set to meet the Glee cast. I was freaking out; I was definitely not acting 20 years old. What was going through my mind was, “Holy shit is this really happening right now? Ahhh Oh my god!” My inner monologue was interrupted when the door to the studio opened and a stagehand appeared and brought my family and I on set. 

 

The first set I drive onto is the Choir Room set. I look around amazed at how everything looks. I was just about to wheel myself over to the piano to run my fingers over the keys when a sweet kind of high-pitched voice interrupted me. 

“Hi! You must be Emma I’m Lea it’s so nice to meet you.” Lea Michele said to me as she ran over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and then just stared at her before responded. 

“Hi it’s so nice to meet you too! I can’t believe I’m here right now” I smiled at her. 

 

“Awwww you are so sweet we are honored to have you here”

Right then Chris Colfer walked over and wrapped his arm around Lea. “  
Is this our special guest?” he asked her smiling at me. 

“Yes it is” Lea replied smiling as well. 

“Hi I’m Emma it’s so nice to meet you” I said holding out my hand for him to shake. 

“I’m Chris” he said waving my hand off and giving me a hug. I smiled hugging him back. 

 

After I saw all the sets I was introduced to everyone else except for Darren Criss because he’s rehearsing choreography with Zach Woodlee for a dance number he’s doing with Matthew Morrison.

The cast and I were getting to know each other when I saw Darren walking towards our little group. 

Before I could even say anything Darren walked over and gave me a hug like it was the most normal thing in the world. I smiled, surprised by his actions and hugged him back. 

Darren looked at me and smiled “I’m Darren” he said. I smiled back at him “Emma, nice to meet you.”

 

Darren studied me for a minute. “So, why are you in a wheelchair?” He asked, the boy really had no filter but that’s one of the many reasons why I loved the man.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy for asking me that. I just smiled “its fine guys, I have Cerebral Palsy or CP which is damage to the brain that can affect multiple parts of the body. Luckily for me, the CP only affects my legs and left arm” I finished my speech and smiled at everyone. 

 

“That’s some gnarly shit man” Darren said. I burst out laughing. “Yes, yes it is but I deal with it” Darren smiled at me. “So what else do you want to see? “ He looked at me with a goofy grin on his face as he wrapped his arm my shoulder. 

 

I smiled at him. “I don’t know anything really”

Darren looked at me with this little half smirk. I knew he was about to start trouble. 

“Want to go run around the parking lot and let me jump on the back of that thing?

I almost laughed, the hobbit was crazy.

“What?! Are you crazy? No!” 

“Oh come on! Please?” Darren was bouncing like a 5 year old.

“How ‘bout we go somewhere and talk instead?” 

“Ok, wanna go to my trailer?” Darren asked me smiling

“Sure” I replied smiling back. 

Darren and I left the sets and went over to the area where the trailers were. He helped me up the little lip in the doorway. I drove myself next to the couch and shut my chair off.

Darren walked over to the couch and sat down then looked at me.

“Oh do you want to sit on the couch? I can help you if you want”

“Oh, no it’s ok I’m good” 

Truth was I was scared to let him help me because I was afraid he wouldn’t be able to lift me and he would get hurt. I was flattered though, because not many guys have ever offered to help me get out of my chair before.

“So do you have any siblings? “ Darren asked looking at me.

“Yeah I have an older brother Kevin, he’s 21 he’ll be 22 in August I just turned 20 in May”

“Oh, cool!”

“Yeah I have the same birthday as Chris actually” 

“Whoa! Really?” 

“Yup”

“That’s awesome”

“So out of the 7 instruments that you play which is your favorite?”

“Oh man, you know how many instruments I play?” 

“Yeah” I said feeling the warmth of a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked him shyly, feeling embarrassed. 

“No! It’s incredible umm I’d have to say the guitar because it’s the easiest to learn how to play” Darren said smiling at me.

“Cool, I’m a huge Starkid fan by the way”

“Really? What’s your favorite show?”

“My favorites are A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel”

“Why is that?” Darren asked me raising his eyebrow looking at me.

“Those were the ones you were in and they were the funniest” 

“Oh”

So as we sat there talking for hours about anything and everything from movies to candy I realized that Darren and I would become great friends, not only because he was an amazing person but because he saw right through my chair and just got to know me. Every other guy I knew ignored the chair but always knew it was there, with Darren it was like my chair was non existent. Little did I know we’d become much more then “Just friends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for chapter one guys! 1,246 words! Not bad for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I also changed my brother’s age. My brother is almost 19 just in case you were wondering. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated as well! See you in the next chapter where Emma and Darren’s relationship grows a bit stronger and Emma realizes she may have feelings for Darren that exclude something more then friendship.
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Emma


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys! Sorry I haven’t updated in soooooooo long!! I honestly forgot I was posting here but I'm back! Yay!!! I yhope there's some of you still wanting to read my story!! Oh and I forgot to mention I live on Long Island the Make A Wish foundation flew me out to California to meet the Glee cast. (They would have to do that in real life too, if I met them) on with the story.

It’s been two weeks since I met the Glee cast and I’m back on Long Island. Let me take you back to my last day in California I went to the Glee set to say goodbye to my new friends. They all hugged me and gave me their numbers telling me to stay in touch. The last person I had to say goodbye to was Darren, and I was regretting it more and more with every passing second.

Darren and I had become very close during my stay in California. We texted back and forth when he wasn’t shooting. He had given me his number two days after I met him when I had come to visit everyone on set again since the cast invited me back anytime I wanted saying, that he wanted to get to know me better. So as I sit here getting ready to say goodbye to my new friend I realize I’m really going to miss him.

Darren pulled me aside away from everyone else so our goodbye could be more personal. For a while he didn’t say anything, just looked at me. Finally he took a deep breath and smiled sadly at me. 

“I’m really going to miss you Em”

“I’m going to miss you too Dar” 

I smiled at him trying to hide how sad I really was. 

Darren bent down and gave me a tight hug. I smiled wrapping my arms around him hugging him back just as tightly. 

“We’ll talk constantly I promise.” 

“Good” he said smiling. 

And just like that the limo came to pick me up to take me to the airport. 

So here I am sitting at my desk trying to write an article about the new music that’s out right now for the newspaper I work at when my phone buzzes beside me. I jumped, startled. I looked down at my phone and see I have a new text message from Darren. A smile crosses my as I read it.

Hey Em I miss you xoxo D

I smiled, happy at how quickly our friendship developed into this amount of affection already while I texted him back.

Hey there, Hobbit how are ya? I miss you too xoxo E

Haha very funny. I’m good just taking a break from filming and eating lunch with Chris and Kevin what’re you doing? xoxo D

You know you love that nickname Dar after all you started it yourself, not much trying to write an article on the new music that’s out right now. Tell Chris and Kevin I said hi. xoxo E

Sounds fun. They say hi back and they miss you. Well, gotta get back to work. Talk to you soon xoxo D 

Tell them I miss them too, k bye xoxo E

I smiled and got back to writing. Two hours later I finished the article. As I sat watching TV my mind wandered to Darren. I smiled thinking about how cute he was and how funny and dorky he was. Oh and let me not forget how unbelievably sexy he was. As soon as I said sexy my mind went into overdrive wait, sexy? Did I just say sexy? Snap out of it Emma. I told myself, this is goofy, dorky, totally odd but loveable Darren you’re talking about here. 

Could I really like him? Yeah I really think I could but he would never like that. Would he?

 

(DPOV)

I just got finished sending my last text to Emma. I really missed her. She’s so funny. As I walked back to set I smiled thinking about her. How beautiful she was and how funny she was and how she always makes me smile whenever I’m around her. Wait could I possibly like her? Nah! She’s like best friend I can’t like my best friend can I? Well even if I do I doubt she would like me anyway. 

I continued walking back to set when I bumped into Ryan.

“Oh, sorry Ryan” 

I was still thinking about Emma and I must’ve had a goofy grin on my face because Ryan raised an eyebrow at me?

“What’s up kid?” Ryan asked me in that deep voice of his. I didn’t want him to know about Emma so I lied. 

“Uhh nothing Ryan my friend Joey texted me and his text was funny that’s all” 

“Oh ok well hurry up and get to set Zach’s waiting to start rehearsal.” I could tell he wasn’t buying my story but thankfully he dropped it. I ran to set after that and once I got there Zach glared at me and I could tell this was going to be a very hard rehearsal. It’s only Monday. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys that’s it for chapter 2! Did you like the Darren’s point of view thing? Let me know in the reviews. I love getting reviews. They help me write faster knowing you want the next chapter. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Please tell your friends about this story if you like it. I have the first 10 chapters written because I', posting on fanfiction.net as well so you'll have a lot to read!! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Here's chapter 3!! Enjoy!!

(DPOV)

 

2 more months have passed since I met Emma. We talk every day. She’s amazing. She’s so funny, beautiful, smart, and incredible. Ok so if you can’t already tell I like her, like really like her. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know what to do though, she’s on Long Island and I’m stuck here in LA. I’m going to text Chris and see if he wants to have a guy’s night so I can run all this by him and see what he says. 

 

Yo, Colfer! Wanna come over for a guy’s night? I need some advice. 

You’re on Criss. Same time as usual? Chinese and beer sound good?

Sounds perfect, see you soon man. 

 

xxx

That night Chris and I are sitting on my couch eating and drinking out of the containers.

“So what do you need advice on DC?”

“Remember Emma?” I said taking a sip of my third beer 

“The sweet girl from Make-A-Wish? Yeah I remember her why?” 

“Well I kinda like her” I said finishing that beer and grabbing another.

“Really? That’s awesome dude!” Chris said smiling. 

“Thanks, man. The only problem is she’s on Long Island and I’m here in California” I said picking up our garbage and throwing it away before sitting back down and taking a long sip of my beer. 

“I don’t see the real problem here Dar.”

“How can you not see the problem Chris?! I’m in CALIFORNIA!! “ I say exasperated.

“Whoa relax man. You can visit her you know? On a vacation or something”

“Oh yeah I guess I could” I nodded starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in my system considering it was my fourth.

“Have you told her you liked her yet?” Chris asked

“What? Are you nuts? Of course not!” I slurred slightly.

“Ok I think you’ve had enough” Chris laughed taking the bottle from me.

I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest like a kid. 

Chris shook his head at me smiling.

“Why haven’t you told her yet, man?” Chris asked looking at me.

“She doesn’t like me like that Chris” I said getting a bit sad.

“How do you know that Dar? 

I sighed running my fingers through my curls closing my eyes for a second getting my thoughts together. 

“She’s smart, beautiful, funny, gorgeous, she can hold a conversation if you can hold a conversation that’s sexy to me” 

“Ok and again what’s the problem?” Chris asked looking genuinely confused.

I sighed frustrated. He really wasn’t getting it was he?

“I’m average Chris!! She’s this incredible smart, beautiful girl and I’m just me” I sighed.

Chris stared at me shocked.

“Dude, you are not average! You are so talented and you’re a great guy! Any girl would be lucky to have you. Hell if you were gay I’d want you too.”

I laughed out loud at that. 

“Sorry Colfer I don’t swing your way”

“It’s ok I don’t really want you anyway” Chris smiled laughing a little.

I smiled shaking my head. 

“Good” I said with a mock fake attitude. “I wouldn’t want you either”

Chris nudged me playfully and I laughed.

“Thanks, Chris I really needed this” I smiled. 

“No problem Dar anytime” Chris smiled back. 

“You really should think about visiting her dude.”

“Ok I will” I said. 

“I gotta go. Early day tomorrow” Chris said standing up and then grabbing his coat off the back of the couch.

“Oh that’s rough man, I’m off tomorrow” I said smirking.

“Lucky bastard” Chris said in mock jealousy.

“Sorry man, have fun” I said giving him a hug.

“Thanks” Chris said hugging me back with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he walked out the door.

I laughed and shut the door behind him sitting on the couch. I sighed taking in everything Chris said. He was right. He usually was with this kind of stuff. I was hesitant because I’ve never felt like this before and I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. I guess I’ll just have to play it by ear. Maybe I’ll run the idea of visiting by her and see what she says. I don’t know what I’m doing! This is all so new to me. Starting a relationship with Emma is going to be much harder then I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it guys! Will this long distance friendship/possible romance workout? Let me know what you think guys! Until next time! 
> 
> xx Emma


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again guys! Not much to say about this chapter except Darren and Emma have a conversation about Darren visiting. Enjoy guys.

(DPOV) 

2 weeks after my dinner with Chris I’m sitting on my balcony with a cup of coffee in one hand and a copy of To Kill A Mocking Bird in the other. I had my phone on my coffee table that I had out there, Chris’s idea. Debating whether or not I should call Emma about visiting her. I didn’t want to be a pain in the ass or seem needy but, fuck I missed her.

Get it together Darren; it’s just Emma I told myself. I’m sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. But what if she doesn’t? What if she’s not even thinking about me? Stop it! I scolded myself. Be a man and just call her already. I took a deep breath grabbed my phone off the coffee table and dialed her number. I fiddled with my thumbs anxiously waiting for her to pick up.

xxx

I rolled over in bed groaning at the annoying buzzing sound I was hearing in my ear. I sighed groping blindly for my phone on my nightstand. Once I finally grabbed it I put on my glasses. I looked at my phone and saw Darren was calling. I froze. I couldn’t believe he was calling. We’ve only ever texted before. With a shaking hand I slid my thumb across the screen to answer the call.

“Hello?” I said a little shaky.

“Emma? It’s Darren” He sounded a bit nervous.

“Hey Darren! What’s up?” I said with a smile in my voice. All of my nerves vanished upon hearing the sound of his voice.

“Nothing really I was just calling because I missed you and I have a break coming up.”

“Oh, that’s awesome! Much needed I’m sure” 

Darren laughs on the other end of the phone and I get butterflies in my stomach.

“Yeah it is definitely needed. I was actually wondering if I could come up and visit.”

I’m shocked. He wants to come visit me? What? I started to scream inside my head until I realized I hadn’t said anything yet and he was probably freaking out.

I cleared my throat. “Sorry, yeah that would be great! I missed you too Dar” I smiled.

“Really?” I could hear the unease in his voice.

I laughed wondering how this man could be so skeptical of what my friendship with him meant to me. Yet still be incredibly adorable at the same time. I shook my head before answering him. 

“Yes Darren, really. I would love for you to come visit me on your break.” I smiled waiting for his response.

“Yeah!” I can totally picture him fist pumping in the air. I burst out laughing because that is so totally him

“Sorry. I mean that’s awesome!” Darren laughed nervously. 

I shook my head smiling. This man was incredible.

“Oh, Darren” I smiled shaking my head needing to see him as soon as possible. 

“What?” Darren sounded adorably confused and my heart swelled. 

“Nothing. Do you know when your break is?”

“In about 2 weeks I think but you never know with Glee. Things can always change.”

“Yeah you’re constantly changing schedules. I miss you Dar” I sighed.

“I miss you too, Em, so much.” As soon as he said that I felt like my face was going to split in two at how much I was smiling.

“Aww. Listen Dar I gotta go and get ready for the day.”

“Oh ok did I wake you up?” 

“Kinda but it’s totally fine. I wouldn’t mind being woken up by your voice everyday.” 

What the fuck? Why the hell did I just say that? I started to panic thinking that I had most definitely scared Darren off even though it was the truth, when I heard him chuckling on the other line,

“I will go and record my voice for you right now.” I could hear the smile and pure amusement in his voice as he said that. 

I sighed in relief and laughed a little. 

“As sweet as that is Dar, I don’t need a recording of your voice. It would actually be kinda creepy.”

Darren laughed for a good minute. 

“You’re right it is creepy. I’m keeping you from starting your day aren’t I?”

“Its fine but I really do need to get going/” 

“Ok. I’ll talk to you later Em.” 

“Bye Dar.”

I smiled hanging up the phone. I sat up inched myself to the edge of my bed and grabbed onto the armrest of my wheelchair and pulled myself up and got myself into my chair. After I drove myself to my closet got my clothes out and got myself dressed I sat for a minute debating whether or not to call my friend Kelsey.

After a few minutes of debating I picked up my phone and dialed her number. On the third ring she answered.

“Hello?” I heard her say. 

“Hey Kels.”

“Hey Em what’s up?”

“Oh my god I’ve had the craziest month of my life.”

“Why because of meeting the Glee cast and Darren?”

“Yeah I literally just got off thee phone with Darren.”

“Wow, what happened?”

I told her everything from meeting the Glee cast for the first time and how adorable Darren had been acting and how we hit it off imminently, to the whole phone conversation. 

“Whoa, sounds like you guys had some major flirting going on.”

“Oh, shut up…Really?”

“Yeah girl!”

I laughed smiling to myself. I couldn’t wait for Darren to get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it guys! Please read and review guys. I’m not getting a lot of reviews. I’m not trying to be picky but I don’t know if you guys are liking the story.Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 5 is here! Please review guys. It really helps me to know what you guys think! It only takes a few minutes. Thanks guys! On with the story.

Back in LA……..

Darren hangs up his phone and throws it on the coffee table in his trailer and runs out the door to the trailer straight across from his. Chris’s trailer. He starts pounding on the door frantically. He was freaking out he needed his best friends advice. 

“Chris, man open up” I bounce on my toes waiting for Chris to open the door. 

A few minutes later Chris opens the door looking confused and slightly worried at his friend. 

“You ok Darren?” Chris asks genuinely concerned. 

I push past him pretty much inviting myself in and start pacing the length of the room. Not even bothering to look at Chris. 

“Darren what’s wrong? You’re freaking me out, man” Chris stared at his friend watching him pace, 

“She said yes” I said throwing my hands up in exasperation.

“Um what? Who said yes Dar?” Chris asked not sure what the hell was going on in that curly head of his. 

“Emma she said yes. She wants me to visit her” I was flipping out. I wasn’t prepared for her to say yes.

“Dude! That’s awesome! What are you pacing for then?” Chris looked puzzled. 

“You need to come with me.” I declared staring at Chris nodding. 

“Come with you where?” Chris asked confused again. 

“To Long Island, to visit Emma” I said mater of factly

“Oh no I’m not!” 

“Yes you are dude. Come on please?” I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. 

Chris sighed trying to look away from me but he couldn’t. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and broke. With a reluctant sigh Chris grumbled “fine” and glared at me. 

“I hate you”

“Love you too, man” I replied smiling smugly

Chris rolled his eyes smiling. 

Chris and I decided to go to the craft service table to grab a doughnut and a coffee. While walking there we were having a playful competition to see who could bump into the other the hardest. By the time we arrived at the craft service table we definitely had bruises on our arms that thankfully we couldn’t see at the moment. We got our coffee and doughnuts and waited to start shooting.

“Are you excited to see her?” Chris asked looking at me. 

“Of course I am. I’m nervous though.” I answered looking down at the ground. 

“Why are you nervous?”

“Because it’s Emma and I’m crazy about her. Duh. Keep up man.” I snapped. 

“Ouch.” Chris answered looking at me. 

I sighed frustrated “Sorry man” I smiled lightly. I watched as Chris pulled me into a light hug. “It’s ok I get it.” Chris nodded smiling. I hugged him back “Thanks.” 

Chris graciously changed the topic and asked me what I thought we’d be shooting today. I responded with my typical “Klaine stuff” answer which caused Chris to roll his eyes. As much as I was terrifyingly nervous these next to weeks couldn’t go fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for chapter 5 guys!! Remember please review. Until chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Chapter 6 is here!! Enjoy and please review.

Back on Long Island…….

 

The past 2 weeks had gone by very slowly for me. It felt like an eternity waiting for these 2 weeks to pass. They finally have though, and now I’m patiently waiting, ok no impatiently waiting for Darren to call and tell me he’s at the airport. He never did tell me what day he was coming so he could be here any day now. I can’t wait to see him. I’ve missed him so much! Just then there’s a knock on the door. “Who on earth could that be?” I ask myself as I drive to the door. I open it and see Darren standing in front of me with a goofy smile on his face. 

“Darren?” I asked in complete and utter shock. 

“In the flesh.” He responded smiling. 

I immediately pulled him into a hug. I felt him wrap his arms around me tightening his grip and rubbing tiny circles into my back. I reluctantly pulled away smiling at him. 

“Why didn’t you call me to tell me you were here?” I asked curiously. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Darren responded smiling. I rolled my eyes and moved my chair to let him in. 

“Come in you dork” I replied smiling. As Darren started walking in I noticed Chris standing casually behind him. 

“Chris?” I asked in shock. 

“Hey Emma.” Chris responded smiling. I smiled pulling him into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you” I said after pulling away and letting both boys into my apartment. 

The boys get settled on the couch while I sit in my chair. We all have cups of coffee in our hands and there’s a bit of an awkward silence until I finally decide to break it. 

“So I didn’t know you were coming Chris.” I said glancing at Darren before looking at Chris. 

“Yeah I didn’t know I was coming either until-“ Darren suddenly stepped on Chris’s foot from where they were sitting next to each other on the couch. 

“Ow!! I mean Darren told me he was coming to visit you and he invited me along and since I missed you I figured why not?” Chris replied smiling at me before shooting a dirty look Darren’s way. 

“Oh, ok.” I responded. I knew that wasn’t the real answer but I’d bug Darren about it later.

We catch up for about an hour until Chris gets up and puts his cup in the sink. “Well I’m going to go check us into our hotel I’ll see you guys later.”

Darren got up and put his cup in the sink as well. “I’ll go with you dude.”

“No it’s ok. Stay, catch up with Emma.” Chris replied smiling coming over to hug me tightly.

“You sure?” Darren asked. 

“Yep.” Chris smiled winking at me. I blushed knowing that he’s probably caught on and wants to give Darren and I some alone time and smiled back hugging him just as tightly in return. 

“It was so good to see you Chris” I said sincerely looking at him. 

“It was great to see you too Em. I’ll stop by tomorrow to say goodbye before I head back to LA.” Chris responded before starting towards the door. 

“Oh, you’re not staying for your break?” I asked confused.

“I was but then I got a text from my mom when we landed saying that my sister was back in the hospital so I’m going to fly home.” Chris replied somberly.

“Oh Chris I’m so sorry. Send Hannah and your family my love.” I said frowning.

“I will.” Chris answered before doing a handshake with Darren that I couldn’t even comprehend and then leaving. 

I get myself back over by the couch, shut my chair off and sigh. 

“I feel so bad for him” I say brushing the hair out of my face. 

Darren smiles sadly and nods walking over to me.

“You must be getting uncomfortable in your chair let me help you sit on the couch.”  
I smiled at him. He was really trying to be a good friend and help me but I’m still scared, so I shake my head. 

“No it’s ok, I’m fine.” I replied. 

“No you’re not. I can tell.” He responded smiling at me. 

I rolled my eyes smiling back at him. He already knew me so well it kind of scared me.

“Really, it’s ok. I’m not very comfortable but I can live with it.” 

“Nonsense just let me help you.” Darren said as he unbuckled my seatbelt and slid one arm around my waist and the other under my legs. Shocked at how natural he’d found picking m up to be, I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure I didn’t fall and Darren gently placed me on the couch. I looked up into his eyes as butterflies fluttered in my stomach, 

“Thank you.” I managed almost in audibly before looking down at my hands. 

“You’re welcome.” Darren replied and I could hear the smile in his voice. I felt the weight of the couch shift under me as Darren sat next to me. I looked up and into his eyes, which made my stomach flip excitedly. When I look into Darren’s eyes I feel like I’m looking deep into his soul, which was terrifying and mesmerizing all at the same time. I smiled softly at him and he smiled back.

Before I knew what was happening Darren had scooted closer to me and leaned in towards me. I found myself leaning in too, much to my minds utter shock. As we inched closer to one another I could feel his hot breath against my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. Just as our faces were inches apart and his lips were seconds from touching mine I turned my head so he kissed my cheek and sighed. 

“I- I- I’m sorry I can’t do this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!! What's going to happen next?! You'll have to wait and see! Until chapter 7!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 7’s here!! Please review!! I love getting reviews from my readers!! This chapter is longer than the others so let me know what you think! Enjoy!!

I sighed leaning back against the couch rubbing my temples. I glanced up and saw Darren looking at me utterly confused and hurt and it breaks my heart. 

“Why did you turn your head? I thought you wanted to kiss me too?”

I looked into Darren’s eyes, which was the biggest mistake since I could see all of the hurt burning in his hazel green orbs. I took a deep breath closing my eyes briefly before opening them again. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think this is going to work out.” I said looking down at my hands not being able to take his eyes burning through me anymore. 

“What? Why not?” I could hear the strain in Darren’s voice but I tried to ignore it. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you’re you and I’m me and you live in LA and I live here?” I said getting agitated. 

“Well we won’t know unless we try right?” Darren asked sounding desperate.

“No. Darren I think you should leave.” I said still staring at my hands because I know I won’t be able to look at him without breaking. 

“Em Please –“Darren started to say but I cut him off. 

“No Darren” I said finally looking up into his eyes. I could see Darren visibly deflate at the bitterness in my tone. 

“O-Okay well let me just help you back into your chair” He tried again. I sighed exasperated. 

“Darren I’m fine here, please just go.” I said feeling tears sting the corners of my eyes. 

“Okay” Darren whispered brokenly getting up off the couch grabbing his coat and shutting the door behind him as he left. 

As soon as the door shut completely behind him I let the tears finally slip out and just cried letting all my fear, anger, and frustration from this situation out with every tear drop that fell from my eyes.

After a little while I wipe my eyes, pull myself together and get back in my chair. I went and put on a pot of coffee and while it brewed I got a text from Lea. 

Hey girl is everything ok? – Lea

I raised an eyebrow confused as I text her back. 

Yeah. Why?? – Em 

Well it’s just I talked to Darren and he seemed upset and I know him and Chris were going down to see you during our hiatus – Lea 

I sighed. Dammit I thought to myself. Now I’m going to have to tell her. She’ll know I’m lying and then she won’t let up until I tell her. Fuck. I took a deep breath and typed out my reply. 

Darren and I almost kissed…… - Em 

I pour myself a cup of coffee and make it the way I want it trying to distract myself waiting for her reply. I heard the familiar ping of my phone signaling I had a new text. I sipped my coffee before picking up my phone and reading her response. 

WHAAAAT??!! When?! How?! Why didn’t you kiss him?!! - Lea

I laughed a little. I missed that woman. I wrote back a quick reply. 

I’m scared. I’ve never felt like this about a guy before. I’ve been hurt so many times before Lea I can’t get hurt again. Plus, he lives in California and I live here. – Em

I sighed dreading her reply but secretly hoped she’d tell me what to do. 

Well honey all you can do is try to make it work. If you really like him like I think you do and I know Darren likes you because he hasn’t stopped talking about you since the day you met. :) It’s up to you though Em. Follow your heart. Gotta go hanging out with the girls. Let me know how it goes. Love you! – Lea

Tell all the girls I said hey and I miss them! I will have fun! – Em 

I re-read Lea’s text a couple of times. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should give Darren a chance? After much deliberation I finally made my choice. 

I grabbed my phone and texted Chris asking him what hotel he and Darren were planning to stay at while they stayed here. He replied a few minutes later telling me they were planning to stay at the Marriot. I get on the bus and go to the Marriott. Once I arrived at the Marriot I got off the bus and took a deep breath before going inside. I walked into the lobby and up to the reception desk. 

“Hello, welcome to the Marriot. How may I help you?” The receptionist asked. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Darren Criss’s room number?” I answered politely. 

“Oh I’m sorry I can’t give out that information.” She responded rudely. 

“I’m his friend, honest” I said trying to keep my cool.

“Just get out of here before I call security she spat. 

“Just call up to his room and tell him Emma Williams is here to see him” I responded through gritted teeth. 

“Do it or I’ll be speaking with your supervisor” I said threateningly. 

“Fine.” She said glaring at me calling up to Darren’s room . 

“Mr. Criss there’s someone requesting to see you.” The receptionist waited a few seconds for Darren to ask who it was before she responded.

“Her name is Emma Williams. She claims to be a friend of yours.” She listened to Darren’s response and her jaw fell a little. I smirked at her. 

“Yes, sir.” She responded to him before hanging up and looking at me. 

“5th floor room 518.” She told me faking a smile. 

“Thank you” I replied wearing just as much of a fake smile as she was. When I got on the elevator and pressed the button for floor number 5.the nerves started to set in. I was going to do this. The elevator doors opened and I got off. I went down the hall until I got to Darren’s room. I stared at his door before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them and knocking on the door. After a few seconds, which felt eons the door opened to reveal Darren looking as gorgeous as ever in his t-shirt and sweat pants. It was then that I finally exhaled the breath I hadn’t even realized I was holding. 

“Hey Em listen-“I cut him off mid sentence pulling him to me by his shirt and crashing my lips to his in a heated kiss. As soon as our lips touched my body felt like it was on fire and my heart rate accelerated. I instantly knew I would be craving everything about them. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening but then he was kissing me back. He deepened the kiss cupping my face with his hand. We stayed there kissing for a few minutes before the need for air became apparent and I reluctantly broke the kiss catching my breath. 

“Whoa.” Darren said in a sort of daze. 

“Wow.” I smiled lazily agreeing.

“That was.” He paused, not being able to think of the right words to describe our moment, 

“Perfect.” I supplied smiling at him. 

“Absolutely.” He agreed smiling back at me giving me a short kiss. 

We just stared at each other for another few seconds before Darren broke the silence by clearing his throat. 

“So you wanna come in?” He smiled moving aside to let me in. 

“Sure.” I answered him entering his hotel room and he closed it behind me. He then went to sit at thee end of the bed and motioned me to follow him. I followed him and stopped in front of him. 

“Look Darren, I’m sorry about earlier. I got scared so I panicked. I’ve never felt like this about a guy before and all of the guys I’ve dated before turned out to be assholes. We have an incredible friendship and I don’t want to screw it up, plus like I said you live in LA and I live here so I’m scared we wouldn’t work out and I can’t go through heart break again. Especially not with you.” I finished my speech and looked at him feeling nervous/ Darren smiled sadly and leaned forward kissing me softly. 

“Em its fine. I understand. I’ve never felt this way about a girl either. I will never disrespect you or pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do. I can promise you that. As for our friendship, if anything it will get stronger if we’re in a relationship. Even if we were to break up we’d still be friends. I care too much about you and our friendship to let it die just because our relationship didn’t work out/ as for the long distance thing? We’ll work it out. I’ll come see you when I can and vise versa.” Darren smiled reassuringly at me. 

I smiled back realizing there were tears in my eyes. He really did care and I really, really, really liked this man. 

“Darren Criss, is this your not so subtle way of asking me out?” I asked and giggled looking at him.

Darren sat in feigned thought for a second before looking at me and overdramatically taking my hand smiling.  
“Emma Williams, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” Darren looked at me with hopeful eyes. 

It was my turn to get lost in feigned thought before I looked him in the eyes and smiled brightly. 

“Of course.”

“Whoo!” Darren got up and kissed me deeply, I kissed him back unbuckling my seatbelt and allowing him to pick me up and carefully put me on the bed next to him while never breaking the kiss. After a few more seconds we pulled away and rested our foreheads together. 

“This is going to sound so cheesy but I can’t believe I’m Darren Criss’s girlfriend.” We both chuckled and he kissed my forehead. 

“Well believe it babe, cause it’s true.” 

I smiled basking in the fact that he just called me babe and realizing that this was the start of something new and very, very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys that’s it for chapter 7! Yay Darren and Emma are finally together!!! Wonder how long their relationship will be until trouble arises? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! Until next time lovelies!! 
> 
> xx Emma


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! ! So you guys remember how in the first chapter we looked into the present relationship with Darren and Emma then went into a flashback? Well this chapter is going to be the continuation of that future look if that makes sense. Hope you enjoy it and please review!!

Darren and I have been dating for 4 months now. I’m having the time of my life with him. Darren is everything I could’ve imagined and so much more. He’s loyal, kind, attentive, funny, adorable, dorky, and absolutely sexy. Right now I’m packing for a surprise trip to LA for our 5 month Anniversary on June 19th which is today. Darren has been extremely busy with work lately and told me he probably wouldn’t be able to get off and fly out to me. He felt horrible and promised to make it up to me. So I figured since I finished my article and sent it into my editor already and now had a week off, why not spend it with my amazing boyfriend in LA? Boyfriend. It still baffled me that Darren Criss was my boyfriend. I giggled thinking about it and zipped my suitcase shut. I drove myself and my suitcase into my kitchen pouring some coffee into a travel mug, put half and half and sugar in it and put the top on.

I sent a mass text to the rest of the cast. 

Hey guys! About to head to the airport. See you in about 5 hours!! xoxo – Em

The rest of the cast was in on my little plan which made it even more fun. I got a bunch of “Yay’s and Can’t wait to see you’s!” in response. I smile pocketing my phone and head to the airport. Once I make it through security I send a quick text to Darren. 

Hey baby hope you’re day’s going well so far! Miss you! xoxo – Em

After I send the text I board the plane and put my phone on airplane mode. I grab my headphones from my carry on and put my music on shuffle and get settled in my seat and drift off to sleep. I must’ve slept the whole flight because the next thing I know the stewardess is shaking me awake telling me we landed. On my way to baggage claim I call a cab company and get a handicapped cab. I grab my bags from baggage claim and go outside to wait for the cab. Once I’m in the cab I tell the driver where to go I sit back and relax. As we get closer to Paramount Studios butterflies rise in my stomach. I’m so excited to see Darren.  
We pull up to Paramount and my heart leaps into my throat. I’m suddenly nervous as I get out of the cab. Producers let me in through the back of the lot because they’re filming a scene. They put me next to Ryan who is watching the scene on the monitor. I smile seeing it’s a Klaine scene. The director calls cut and Darren starts walking to the craft service table but then he locks eyes with me and stops dead in his tracks. I smile at him waving. 

“Surprise!” Darren forgot all about the craft service table as he walked straight towards me. Once he reached me he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me softly. I smiled covering his hand with mine kissing him back. 

“What are you doing here baby?” Darren asked me giving me a puzzled look.   
“I came to spend my 5 month Anniversary with my man” I answered him smiling. 

Darren looked over my shoulder at Ryan giving him his puppy dog eyes smiling. I turn around and smile at him too. He rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Fine! Fine! 10 minutes and you’re back here Darren.”

“You got it Ryan!” 

We go back to Darren’s trailer and he grabs me a soda and we talk for a little bit before he finally stops talking about his day and looks at me and smiles. 

“It means the world to me that you came. You didn’t have to though.”

“I know but I wanted to see you and I knew you were working so I figured I’d come surprise you”

Darren leaned over and kissed me softly. I smile kissing him back a bit deeper.

“Happy Anniversary“ Darren whispers resting his forehead against mine.

“Happy Anniversary” I whisper back smiling. 

Before we knew it those 10 minutes were up and Darren had to go back to work. I stayed in his trailer and watched TV and read to pass the time. Darren got done at around 10. 

“Hey do you want to come back to my apartment?” My heart leapt in my chest. 

“Um yeah sure” I smile shyly. 

We head back to his place and I notice he had made a makeshift ramp so I could get into his apartment. My heart swells about 2 sizes as my stomach fills with butterflies. He really does care about me. I thought smiling to myself. We get inside and get some sodas and head into his room. 

“Do you wanna lay on the bed with me?” Darren asked, I nodded smiling. He picked me up bridal style and I laughed as he propped me against the pillows. 

“Bridal style, really babe?” I smiled rolling my eyes at him. 

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” he smiled as he started jabbing at my sides tickling me. 

“No!” I squeal and squirm under his touch. “I was just curious. Babe stop!” I say out of breath as he continues to tickle me. Darren finally stops as I catch my breath. 

“Good” he states kissing my cheek. I smile snuggling into his side as he wraps his arms around me. 

We watch TV for a little bit before Darren whispers in my ear “Hey Em” “Hmm?” I turn to look at him when he grabs my face and kisses me. I smile kissing him back deepening it a little bit. Darren cups my face deepening it. I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance. I open my mouth allowing his tongue access to explore. He explores my mouth fully before our tongues battle for dominance. 

I shift my position slightly to be closer to him. Darren lays me on my back gently and hovers over me. I smile at him pulling his shirt over his head and running my fingers down his body. Darren takes my shirt off carefully kissing me softly, I kiss him back deepening the kiss using a bit more pressure against his lips. Darren pulls away a little bit to look at me. 

“Wait are you sure you’re ready to do this babe? You know I’ll wait.” I bit my lip contemplating for a second before smiling. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I love you Darren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! That’s it guys!! What’s going to happen? Is Darren going to tell Emma he loves her back? Will they do the deed? Guess you’ll have to wait til chapter 9 to find out! As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time my lovely readers! 
> 
> xx Emma


End file.
